Dreaming About You Every Day And Night
by Saphira Tsukihime no Sora
Summary: ObiHinaIta,UtAmuTo,KanYuuZe,and many more triangles...Anime Mix plz help me find more anime Arigatou!Nya!
1. Crushes

Guess what I am going to write about a crack pairing call Obito and Hinata it's my fave anyway aside from itahina the cutenes

Guess what I am going to write about a crack pairing call Obito and Hinata it's my fave anyway aside from itahina the cuteness. So I made it a triangle but it is mostly Tobi and Hinata. My uncle told me that Tobi is Uchiha Madara. Ok don't ask me my uncle's age I ain't telling nobody thank you. Anyhowiee let's get on with the story. You have been warned ooc-ness

Dreaming About You Every Day And Night

Hinata and Obito bumped into each other at the ninja academy two weeks ago…

Obito, just sat on his bed thinking about the girl he saw two weeks ago.

"I think I'm in love with those sweet violet tinted eyes the most." " No, maybe that midnight violet waist length hair the most." "Nah, maybe…"As he dreamt on about the girl he slowly fell asleep.

Hinata, also did the same thing. "He has the really cute face and even that Itachi is way less cute than him."

Itachi also saw Hinata and couldn't stop thinking about her. He had a lot of fan girls to keep him busy. But he couldn't keep himself from thinking about the sweet, shy, and timid girl. He thought" If Obitshito could get the girl's heart. Then OMFG for five hundred times out loud. So with that he went in to Obito's room and asked " hey Obito do you love Hinata?" "Yeah so what if I did are you going to beat me up huh?" HELL YEAH I AM YOU ASSHOLE SHE'S GOING TO COME WITH ME SO STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU UNDERSTAND?!" "If she likes me?" "Then I'm going to invite her to my house to do our work and make-out with her!" " YOU. ARE. PLAIN. SICK!"

The next day just came by too quick. Let the triangle games begin everyone.

Please give me at least ten reviews then I will update as soon as possible. I like this couple and there are only two stories in Obito U. and Hinata H. one is mine. And the other one is way too short. If Hinatahuugya46511 r&r then I'll try to update 2 chappies per every update. So if you want me to update then PM her. I love her Sasuk and Itachi series yeah… so anyway I will try to update as soon as possible, if I don't get 10 reviews by the next two weeks then I'll just delete this one too


	2. A N Help

Guess what I am going to write about a crack pairing call Obito and Hinata it's my fave anyway aside from itahina the cutenes

Okay a n I can't get the next chapter doc. On to fanfiction they keep on saying that the file is not compatable so plze someone tell me that there is something I can do. Help me plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeee!!

 help me 


	3. Itachi raped Hinata and Kouga saved her

Dreaming About You Every Day And Night

Dreaming About You Every Day And Night

As Obito entered the Ninja Academy Hinata waited at the door. She was waiting for her cousin Neji." Neji would you please hurry the fudge up or I'm going to be late god dang the fudge." "Hey, Hinata sorry I'm late." Hinata shook her head and said "Neji please foe once don't be late" Neji replied, "I can't I love waking up late I love to snooze and you know that." "What up freaks!!" " InuYasha!" said Hinata. " Oh hey Hinata!" Hinata was actually real glad InuYasha was here, even though he was a boy when his friends were in trouble, boy or girl, they knew they could talk to him about it.

Then Obito noticed Hinata and found her hugging InuYasha unfortunately so did Itachi. Obito thought he had been taken by the famous half demon InuYasha and Itachi thought the same too bad the thing is that Itachi can't contain his anger. "Hey, inu boy what do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!" Since Itachi and his brother Sasuke were the hottest guys in school and both had the most tremendous crush on Hinata she always got hated by most of the girls. The only girls that did not have a crush on them were Kagome and Songo. Shippo came by and said hi and followed them. Inuyasha's ears sprang up, and then he said to Hinata "There that basterd goes again with his Hinata's My Girlfriend thing, doesn't he ever stop?" "I don't think so."

Just as Miroku showed up, so did Saphira (A/N that's me not the Saphira from Eragon) " I cannot believe that guy likes you he's an idiot." Saphira was not the kind of girl that had crushes on the hottest guys in school. She actually has a crush on InuYasha,(A/N this is sort of true I like InuYasha because he's got attitude and is cute.). As the gang kept on talking they walked around the yard since it was still 6:00 they still had 3 hours to fudge around and talk. They were the most popular people in the school. They had the reputation for being really nice and mean in the school.

Itachi saw them and followed, after a while, InuYasha said, "Itachi, why are you following us?"

--

Hey what up sorry for not updating in a long time. Anyway InuYasha and his gang are here they will put a lot of the motion in the story. I know I said that the ooh la la stuff are in this chapter but I don't wanna write more than 1 page so yeah here's a slight preview of the next chapter.

--

Itachi got found out so then he ran kidnapped Hinata and ran off InuYasha ran after him but he teleported away. Itachi teleported them to a closet and then said, " Time to make you my woman." Hinata knew that she was going to get raped and so she shouted for help. Koga was in the building and heard her so he followed his senses and ran to the closet. Hinata was getting her clothes stripped off. Now she only had her bra and underwear on. Koga barged in to the closet and wasn't surprised that she was half naked. So he ignored the sight even though he did love her like crazy and punched Itachi in the face.

--

That was a long preview but I left a cliff hanger because I'm currently on writer's block.. the preview won't be on the next chapter because I don't want to write it again.

InuYasha: And she can make us do anything in the story.

Like InuYasha said I can and will make them do as I command in this story. So anything can happen in this story to them. Be prepared and be open minded something might happen next and not what most people expect…


	4. the lunch and the groups are all here!

Okay so after that chapter let's continue…

Chapter 3

Okay so after that chapter let's continue…

" Thanks for saving me a lot Kouga" " No problem good thing that he didn't tear your clothes to shreds." Then Itachi woke up from being knocked out. "Hey you wolf demon get your hands off my girl!" Hinata yelled Itachi at saying," Hey Itachi listen loud and clear you're the demon and stop fudging around saying that I'm your girlfriend because I'm not so leave me the fudge alone!!" Itachi looked at her wide with surprise, 'She just said I'm not her boyfriend then who is her boyfriend?' In his mind his thoughts were racing, about who could be her boyfriend. Hinata that a sixth sense as her friends say she "read" Itachi's emotions like a book. "So, you're wondering who the guy I like is huh?" Itachi looked at her once again shocked for she read his mind. "Well it should be okay telling since you aren't going to spread it around now will you." Hinata said giving him one of here scariest death glares. " Obito-kun is my crush slash boyfriend and if you beat him up you will get slapped from me so you better be careful." Then the bell rang.

At lunch the whole gang sat together with Kouga's pack. " Hinata you almost got raped by Itachi!!" "YEAH WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO AVOID ALL MY CLASSES THAT INVOLVE HIM!! " She said explaining the whole situation to InuYasha. "This isn't good he tried to rape you maybe Sasuke will too!" At the perfect time of moment Sasuke appeared." Hey what up Hinata?" All the others groaned. " Hey is nobody glad to see me here?" Hinata said," None of us because you also bought your pack of fan girls too!" InuYasha jabbed in saying" With you or Itachi around lunch will never be eaten peacefully!" Karin, Maki, Kenta, Winner, Ren, Anju, Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Jun appeared. "Yay, we got another group of people to keep us company and its Karin and Shinku's groups too.

After fighting off the fan girls, the leaders Kouga, Karin, Shinku, InuYasha and Hinata, sat aside and ate lunch together. " Hey are you alright Hinata I heard from InuYasha you almost got raped by Itachi." She gave the In-Fact-I-Did look to Shinku. Out of all of them Hinata is the nicest and meanest. "Yeah I'm alright Kouga saved me.."

At a good moment The Host Club appears. "Hi everyone did anybody miss me!" asked Tamaki the best host and the prince. (I'm going to make this an anime mix so my friends can't kill me my friends are gonna kill me if I start a new story) "Oh, hey Tamaki how is the Host Club?" "The Host Club is doing okay and by the way I heard Hinata got raped by Itachi is she okay?" Then Tamaki sat down with the other leaders.

Then Ritsuka or formally known as Loveless jumped in "Hey everyone I heard Hinata got raped by Itachi, is she okay"

Hinata groaned. "Is this a freaking rumor or something cause I don't like it going around like this saying Hinata got raped thing, It's really annoying." InuYasha stepped in after that saying, "Don't worry Hinata only the groups Saphira chose to join us ya know, So don't you worry about a thing." "Thank you so much InuYasha." InuYasha just grinned. "I hope you and Obito will be together some day, some day." InuYasha thought as he and the others left for a break in homeroom. And the day went on just like that until Itachi appeared and made everything a mess again by saying in Hinata's face,

"What's up you cute little Angel Of Heaven?"

To state all the anime here and will be used in later chapters they are:

Naruto

InuYasha

Karin

Rozen Maiden

Loveless

Ouran High School Host Club

Death Note

Tokyo Mew Mew

Card Captor Sakura

Vampire Knight

That's the Anime I'll be using but this list will be updated.

InuYasha: She'll be watching so much anime that we won't be able to count!

Me: Huh? Oh my Cell's ringing.

Text Message from Everyone in the story: Go Saphira wtch more anime 2 get us some more frinds plzzz thnx!

Me: All right from now on I will stay up late and watch anime all night long on Youtube! Who wants to do disclaimer?

Mitsukni/Honey-sempai: I'll do it!!

Me: Okay Honey this ones all yours

Honey-sempai: Saphira-chan does not own any of us. Or any Material used for this story, and the next disclaimer might be in the next 5 chapters.

Me: Thank you Honey Sempai see you all next time

Preview

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hinata and all the others screamed when Kyouya said Itachi transferred to all of Hinata's classes. "There has to be some mistake there is no way all this is true" Obito popped out of nowhere and said, "Yes it is true he dragged me along with it and Hinata are you alright I heard the members talking about Itachi raping you." "I'm fine Obito-kun just a little scared he might always want to sit next to me in class it's not really good for my health." "We'll find a way to get him out of there." Then they left for their homes and everyone other than Hinata and Obito was thinking in their minds " Obito, Hinata we'll get you both together some how, some how."

That's a cliffy right? Well anyway I need to work harder since my summer days are limited to 3 months so help me I got writer's block for some reason…

Everyone: See you guys in the next chapter!


	5. 1 plan in secret 1 plan breaks a heart

"Okay let's get our plan in action na no da

"Okay let's get our plan in action na no da!!" Pudding said in the meeting the groups were having. The only people that weren't there were Hinata and Obito. All of a sudden Amu, Ami, Tasade, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Ran, Miki, Su, Eru, Iru, Daichi, Pepe, Temari, Masashi, Kairi, and Yoru came. "So everyone come huh? Including the Tokyo Mew Mew group too." "Oh, so now the Guardians Charas show up too huh?" "Wow, what are you doing in those clothes?"

Ichigo then said, "So what the fk is wrong with that you got a problem with that?" "Nothing just bored out of my ass that's all." Said The Perverted Cat Ears Cosplay Guy (episode 3 of Shugo Chara) "Okay let's get back to the plan okay everyone." Said Karin out of nowhere. As the meeting went on the other members kept chatting while Ikuto kept thinking about the girl that sat next to him. "I hope one day you will understand my feelings for you, Amu-chan." After finishing this sentence his Ipod switched to the song What Hurts The Most By: Rascal Flatts. Ikuto just sat there and felt something in his heart. 'Why does my heart feel like it's being broken why?" He loved Amu very much but he was dating Utau and this is why.

Flashback

Amu: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ikuto: "Amu, are you okay?!"

Amu: "Yeah I'm fine."

Utau: "Why, why, why Ikuto, why is it always about her, why not me!"

Utau: "Ikuto, you even went on a date with her how could you, can't you see she doesn't

even love you!!"

Ikuto thoughts: 'No, No, No it can't be true she likes me right of course she does she wouldn't like that kiddy king would she…?"

Utau: "Can't you see Ikuto she's in love with the King of the Guardians, Tasade!?"

Ikuto: "Amu, is this true…"

Amu: " HOW THE FK DO YOU KNOW THIS, ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET?!"

Ikuto: "Amu…"

Utau: "Let's end it here shall we?"

At this moment Ikuto has tears streaming down his cheeks

Ikuto: "STOP THIS UTAU!!"

Utau: "Ikuto…"

Ikuto: " If you want me to be your boyfriend then fine just don't hurt her please…."

Utau: "Really?"

Ikuto: "Really?"

Ikuto: "Hey, Utau let's give her some entertainment."

Utau: "Huh?"

At this moment they are kissing lip to lip.

And Ikuto's Heart Shattering in to pieces.

End of Flashback

'I shouldn't be feeling this way not around Utau and Amu at least…' He felt his heart break and break. "Excuse me." And he left without another word. 'This damn song why does it breaks me so much.' "Maybe it's because you can't take the rain on your empty house and you can't take the tears, what hurt the most is maybe she doesn't love you, yet you two were so close and watching her walking away with another guy huh?" Said Yoru, his twin brother. Just then Saphira came out of the meeting room. "Looks like you can't stop thinking about those turn of events, I can't blame you anyway, you did it so you could save her right?" " But I can't stop my heart from breaking and never knowing what could have been." "IKUTO!!" "St." "See ya and good luck on trying to stick up with her for the rest of your life." "Utau, over here!" " Wow some acting skill he's got." The day went on like that… the plan was put in to action. Here are the team lists:

Teams

Team A: Ikuto/Utau/Amu (poor kids)

Team B: Ichigo/Kishu/Pudding

Team C: Kaoru/Haruhi/Hikaru

"Team A in position" "Yes even though I have to be stuck with Utau and Ikuto "

"Team B are you all ready" " Yes, I'll always be ready if Ichigo is around."

"Team C in the spot" "Yes Sir, we're ready Sir."

They put the plan into action and get it done unfortunately there were some disturbances like this one and the plan couldn't be done.

Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, Ichijo, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Rima, Shinki, Shizuka, and Maria came from surprise. Then after 20 minutes Light, L, Misa, Ryuk, Rem shows up. After that the groups disbanded and went about the classes and then were in the meeting room again. Amu, Saphira, and Shinku decided this plan. "When we have free time let's get Ikuto and Utau together. The word was spread through all ears except the victim's. Unfortunately, when Zero and Kaname whispered too loud Ikuto heard what they were saying.

Zero: Okay Kaname don't tell Ikuto and Utau about this but the leaders are planning to get them together. Utau and Ikuto spread the word.

Kaname: We already told everyone so no one to tell.

Zero: So we are done here.

"Only Amu, Saphira, and Shinku know this, could one of them plan this?" Then when the thought of Amu doing this broke his heart even more. He started to cry and hot tears keep running down and stinging his face. He stared at Amu and thought 'Amu if it was you what would the goal be, what merit would you get, all you'll do is make Utau happy and nothing more, and breaking me more I'm already heartbroken and now…' He cried gently but Yoru, Daichi, Iru, Eru, and Ran noticed. So they ran to him and tried to comfort him. "Thanks for being good friends with me but this time the only person that could heal me now his Amu." They finally had enough; the 5 went to the table, dragged Amu out for a minute and bought her to Ikuto. Ikuto snapped and said, "Get her back to the meeting I don't want her to worry about me, I'm fine." Kishu found the commotion and stepped in, " You know what I'll talk to him, he needs someone who understands what he's going through." "Thanks Kishu." Amu and Ran said together. Here's the conversation between the 2.

Ikuto: What would you know what I'm going through?

Kishu: Because I'm seeing Ichigo walk away with Masaya, that was what that hurt the most.

Zero comes in saying, " I can't help but to listen, hey I'm after Yuuki but her Heart belongs Kaname."

Zero: There is more than one person out there that has the same feelings you have for Amu."

Kishu: He's right Ikuto.

Ikuto: I can't forgive Utau and can't forget Amu.

Zero and Kishu: Just wait you'll get over it soon.

And the 3 part ways.

After that Ikuto got Amu of the meeting table and behind the school said this, " If you can't do anything than stare and be paranoid about it fine just try not to be…" Then Ikuto kissed her with blushes on his cheeks. "This feels like a shy kiss to me." And yes she became paranoid by this kiss. After Ikuto saw the paranoid look on her face, his eyes filled with tears and he ran off. The 3 of them have done the same things and they were all watching. Those 3 were Saphira, Kishu, and Zero. They thought, 'Why did you do this you knew this would happen and yet you still took the risk and suffered what we had all tried to prevent from happening.'

Saphira thought, 'You are truly one brave son of a bih but you suffered a lot.'

Kishu thought, ' You stuck up little rebellious dumb a brat.

Zero thought, ' You little brave dumb a bih.

Yay! I'm done no preview today I mean it's 2 am in the morning. Here are the list of Characters / Anime:

Naruto

Vampire Knight

Rozen Maiden

Death Note

Tokyo Mew Mew

CardCaptor Sakura

Loveless

InuYasha

Shugo Chara

Ouran High School Host Club

Karin

So much anime yes!!

Another text message appears on her cell

Keep on getting more ppl in da story ur doing great 

Yay they love me! I'm tired so see you guys all at the next chapter!!


	6. A Confusion, A Swear, And A Triangle

"Okay let's get our plan in action na no da

Ikuto: Amu why do you love that kid why is it him that you choose don't you remember that confession I said to you and you sweared to love me why did you betray your promise?

Amu: What do you mean what confession you never confessed to me anything.

Ikuto: Don't you remember that time we stood on your balcony and I confessed do you not remember?

Amu: No nothing like that happened.

Ikuto: Why how come you don't remember anything?!

Ikuto runs off again Heart broken.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was then woken up by Utau's scream saying, " Ikuto do you know what you were saying in your dreams?!" I said, "No, so what did I say in my dreams." She shouted again, "Amu-chan, Amu this, Amu that, why is she so important to you, you never said my name once in your dreams before." She ran out of my room and cried. I started to cry too. I recalled the memory that night. Yes, I did confess to Amu. And yes she did swear to love me didn't she?

Flash back

Ikuto: Amu we have been enemies for a long time but I suddenly realized that I love you, so please, swear to me you'll love me Amu (there is a video on Youtube that is titled that way my inspiration)

Amu: Ikuto… Her Thoughts 'I'm sorry I can't I already am in love with Tasade!'

Ikuto: I'll give until tomorrow's sunset to decide.

' I hope she does decide to swear to me…

The Next Day

Ikuto: Hey Yoru, let's go visit her it's already after school.

Yoru: Okay.

They arrive at the cooking room…

Ikuto: Hey, remember me, cutie?

Amu: What the Hl are you doing here Ikuto?!

Ikuto: I just stopped by to ask have you made up your mind yet.

Amu: No…

Ikuto: Okay I'm getting impatient.

That night

Ikuto: ' How come she isn't calling me she knows my cell phone number!'

Keeps walking down street.

An Easter employee bumps into him

Employee: Oh, hey, Ikuto This girl called Amu told the kiddy king's brother to tell me that she already has that Tadase, the kiddy king, on her mind.

Ikuto is about to cry.

Ikuto: ' Amu, did I mean anything, anything to you at all other than an enemy anything at all?'

End

"I could keep on dreaming huh Yoru?" "Pretty much Ikuto." This the reason I hate you Yoru you're no help at all." I changed and thought about Amu she was the only thing on my mind and I loved her more than anything else. As I went to school with her I tagged along with not the Chara but the Ninja Academy's Host Club and asked Tamaki how to impress a woman. Here are the tips he gave me.

Tips

Look at her next to the neck and speak with her in the position her heart should beat faster.

Speak with a mellow voice so adds a bit of charm to it.

For a cool type like you look at your lady with a smirk-ish kind of look.

Your rival Kyouya

Great now I have a rival to deal with life's great huh? God, I have 2 rivals now the kiddy king and now Kyouya what the HL is next? My life my nightmare pretty simple. Now that I thought of Amu I just went home with a heavy heart and an annoying Utau behind my back. Immediately after a quick shower, I went up to the roof something flashed into my head. I remember the indirect kiss we had from the ice cream. I had always wished that would happen and it did that time I was as happy as anyone that was n the same situation as me could be. Then when the kiddy king show up I realized that this ice cream was his and I'm eating it with Amu I quickly said to Amu to catch that ice cream before it dripped. I thought that moment 'Yes another indirect kiss if only we did go lip to lip…' after the day passed by I cried and Utau said this, " Why do you care about her so much you should spend more time on me than her she's got that kiddy king by her side so I don't see what's the big deal." That was it she got on the last nerve. Before I knew it I slapped her, as she fell I caught her and she fell on me. Then she flipped me over and before I could progress what I had just done she stole the kiss I wanted to give Amu. I've waited all this time for nothing. She stole The First Kiss that I wanted to be Amu's. As by tradition in the Tsukiyomi family, I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, am engaged to my sister, Tsukiyomi Utau. Then Tsuki came home. (Yes, that is the Tsuki from the group for Vampire Knight Tsuki is just one of my names Cha!! I'm Ikuto's youngest sister) the youngest sibling of all 3 of us Tsukiyomi Tsuki. She Utau and me lip to lip when she came back. "What. The. Beep." She asked emotionlessly (yes my emo side is emotionless.) I ran up to my room and banged my head on the table. Tsuki knocked so I let her in. "Ikuto, we really need to talk… away from Utau…." Everyone, even our parents, were afraid of Tsuki, why, because some say that she has the power to use the moon and put a curse on you, that's why she was called Tsuki. But I'm not afraid, in fact, before I met Amu, I had a crush on my youngest sister. You should have the faces when I told Utau and confessed to Tsuki, Hilarious! Anyway, I still love my sister very much and obey her because she knows what's for me. Here's our conversation:

Tsuki: Ikuto, spill it, who's the girl?

Ikuto: You truly are psychic, Amu

Tsuki: I see, and No I am not psychic you should have seen Utau's face. Filled with rage and happiness. I guess I can figure out what they mean. **Pulls out sheet of paper**

On sheet

Angry: I don't want to force Ikuto but I want him all for myself!!

Happiness: I Have ALL for myself, no Amu or Tsuki!! Mwahahahaha!!

Ikuto: **sweatdropped**

Tsuki: I know it's hard but try to live with it. I'll find a way to help you get out of our Tsukiyomi Family Rites that's the least a worthless little sister can do right?

Ikuto: Tsuki, Hugs Tsuki, Thank you so much.

Tsuki: I'm glad I could be of use I'm glad.

We started planning everything. From the biggest goal to the tiniest detail. Everything was set so that the plan goes smoothly and is within our capabilities. Alright Ikuto everything is all good." Tomorrow's the big day you should get some rest. Kisses him good night. See you later you in-love-cat-boy." "Same here you emotionless Moon Princess." Then I went off to sleep I dreamt the plan worked and woke up happy until everything went wrong when I knew something had happened to Tsuki at Midnight as I saw her pale body go into an ambulance being drove off to the closest hospital...

Wow Okay W.T.F was up with Utau She's madly in love hahaha lol. Anyway I'm e having writer's block and N E S.

O N L

T O E

U E

G P

H

I got one hour of sleep today so yeah no preview of next chappie bye bye.

haha lol okay i'm writing from a diffrent day posted this so yeah anyway i luv to make them cry it makes me so happy XD yes i kno i'm evil

HoT ToPic

XD


	7. Tsuki's in the Hospital Part 1

Utau P.O.V

this chapter has suicide in it

Yes, the plan worked out well. Now that Tsuki is poisoned and Ikuto is lovesick I can finally marry him. All I need is for someone in the Tsukiyomi family or a marriage related family member to hold and read those few lines and me and Ikuto are finally married luckily I know a lot about medical crap because Tsuki taught me all that. She should be able to survive since I added enough poison just for her to stay in the hospital for a few weeks and cleaned up the mess. She was a good sister teaching the best techniques of forensics and medical aid. Even though she did steal my precious Ikuto away from me!! I'll be praying for her to make it out in time for her to see me and Ikuto finally married!! Yay! Welcome to the good life!! I'm gonna be so happy after this. Yay!! I saw Ikuto speaking to 1 of the paramedics I don't blame him he cares a lot for her. Although I heard what they were saying. It sounded something like this:

Ikuto: Is my little sister going to be okay?

Paramedic: Maybe, her immune system is a little weak but that is because of the poison, but we think she'll make it through.

Ikuto: How is her condition now, can I go with her to the hospital?

Paramedic: Only one person can go visit her, is that young lady your sister too?

Ikuto: Yes…

Paramedic: Please discuss this situation with her as we are doing the check up.

Ikuto came to me but before he could speak I told him, "Ikuto, it's okay you can go since you care so much about Tsuki… That was that Tsuki and Ikuto were being driven off do the hospital and I was walking to school.

At School

As I walked the halls of Tsuki Sakura Academy (Different animes call this school different names.) I worried about both Ikuto and Tsuki, until InuYasha and Saphira bumped into me all of a sudden. "Gomenasai, Utau-chan, we were both feeling tired today so yeah were a bit on the drowsy side, anyway why isn't Tsuki here to pry you off of Ikuto, They didn't disappear into thin did they." "Of course not." I Said as I hit Saphira with my book. "Tsuki got poisoned and Ikuto staying with her…" "Oh, Okay, If you can visit her after school please tell her that I hope she'll feel better." InuYasha said. "But make sure that the doctors are sure her condition is stable and she's conscious." "Thanks, Saphira for the advice." Saphira nodded. The day went on and I didn't even say a work. The only words I said were when the teachers were taking attendance telling them that my onii-chan was absent and that I'll take the homework to them.

--

In The Hospital Room 666

I knew something was wrong when I heard sobbing sounds coming from within the room. I went in asked Ikuto what happened and he said Tsuki could have a 75 chance of dying, unless she undertakes an operation that has a 50 chance of failing. And if the operation fails the result is… her death. I stood there looking at my brother and sister. Wondering, what have I done…

Please decide for me what should happen next please PM me so you don't give away the story. Here are your choices:

Tsuki dies, Ikuto commits suicide, and Utau becomes haunted by Ikuto.

Tsuki dies, Ikuto and Utau get married XD.

Tsuki lives (hell yeah that's right I'm cool!!), Ikuto is happy and single and the plan works Utau goes on rampage but happy.

Tsuki lives but is unhappy and commits suicide, Ikuto and Utau get married

Tsuki lives but is unhappy and commits suicide, Ikuto and Utau live in Mourning

If any of you have better suggestions PM them to me. If I do happen to update these story chapters late don't blame me the internet here sucks at a secret place I know of and am at currently where I'm typing this chappie so I have a lot of time on me because my mom's not going anywhere to begin so yeah.


	8. Tsuki's in her Heaven Part 2

Tsuki P

Tsuki P.O.V

I can't feel anything. I don't feel anything. I don't even know where I am. I feel this pleasant breeze. My demons and I are running in a field full of black roses. Our Heaven that's where we were and I felt like I a free spirit I even felt happy to be out of that World Of Pain. Until I heard Ikuto crying my name back in The World Of Pain, I knew something was wrong. Then as I looked down I saw and heard him say that I, Tsuki Tsukiyomi, was going to have a 75 percent of dying unless I undertake an operation that would have a 50 chance of dying.

So I sat there those words playing in my head over and over again.

I sat watching my brother and sister in mourning.

And I sat in tears thinking that I might never see them again…

This is just a little something I pulled up in 1 minute so yeah don't expect too much I just felt bored and still don't have an ending in mind this pairing is not popular so yeah. Now I hope my story will go on direction. I'll try to switch this around the animes I can't really do this 'cause I got like over like 13 some animes on the mind and I just started watching Wolf's Rain so yeah I'm trying to get to Fruits Basket so yeah. Anyway See Ya All Later!! Don't forget to PM me on the story. I love you all. Yeah Nya!!


	9. Utau's Death Triangle Death

I, Utau Tsukiyomi died

I, Utau Tsukiyomi died

In an accident

A car accident

I didn't know what to do

As I became paralyzed with fear

There was something in the air

Something in the foggy mist

Something in me as I forgot to find the one person that had me go on forever

Gone

Scary things are happening

Horrific things are happening

I can't defend myself anymore

Help

Help

Help

They're coming

Coming for me

Someone help me

I don't want to go

I don't want to leave

I want to stay here with my brother and be happy

Forever with him

Someone save me

Ikuto save me

Please someone

I don't want to go

Tell them to go away

I don't want to go towards the light

I want to stay here and marry him

I love him too much

I don't want to leave him

Please don't take me away

Not from my Ikuto

Not the one I love the most

Not from the one that kept me going

Not the one that pushed me on

Not Ikuto

I, Tsukiyomi Utau, want to stay with my precious Ikuto

Him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto

And Me, Tsukiyomi Utau….


	10. Amu's Death Triangle Death

I was trapped

I was trapped

Within dark despair

Forced to serve

I am his mouse

My name is Amu

His name is Ikuto

The king of cats

I had longed for Tasade

For him to be with me

For him to save me

But he loved another

And he didn't see me

Now I sit here in this room

Nowhere to escape

Everything is blocked

The windows barred

The doors locked shut

I sit here in the dark despair

The room was lavish

But to me it seemed like a living hell

I was a mouse

He was a cat

Why didn't he kill me

What other sinister intentions could he have

I am hidden in fear

Paralyzed in shadow

The fear I face now is that I would die

I cried as tears kept streaming down my face

I thought about the things

I'd never see again

Tsuki

Utau

Ran

Miki

Su

Nadeshiko

Tasade

And all of my other friends

Have all disappeared from my sight

In just one fearful day

Unable to move

Unable to breath

Unable to feel

Unable to do anything

I cried as I thought

The skins of my dead comrades would surround me

The haunted screams fill these ears

And fill my mind with dread

That one day I would end up the same

One of the cats come in

And they put a bag over my head

I did not struggle

I did not resist

I knew this was going to happen

The day I would be executed

When my blood would stain the floors of this palace

When tears mix with that blood

And I would be free

They guided me through the halls

And when they took the bag off

I arrived to a room filled with gold

And Ikuto stood there

I said finally

My lord I wish not my blood be spilled over such beautiful gold

Ikuto walked over to me and said

Your blood will not be staining this palace ever

He said as he lift up my chin

Even if a drop to be spilt I would be in much worry

I replied

Why would my lord be in much worry of a petty servant like me

He answered in a voice that made me shiver

Because we wouldn't want the queen of this kingdom to be hurt now would we

I was almost about to crack and say something

But he stopped me

You mustn't speak

You need rest

Tomorrow we have many plans ahead

At that moment worry and dread filled my mind heart and soul

I knew that if I didn't get out fast

I'd never see my kingdom again

Never see my people again

Never able to see my friends again

Never able to see Tasade again

As soon as Tasade crossed my mind

I pushed Ikuto away

But he was too fast he grabbed me again

Even before I could run out the door

I started to struggle in his arms

I cried

Hot tears streamed down my face

When I thought I'd pass out

I fought harder

I could never lose

Damn him

He could sense I was tired so he let me go

The moment I hit the floor

I ran out the door

With what little strength I had left

I knew it was here forever or suicide

So I ran while tripping over my feet

But soon enough I had made it to the tower

I saw Ikuto

But I knew what to do

I couldn't let him stop me

So before I knew it

I had jumped off the side of the tower

I had landed on the ground

Even though I could never see Tasade again

At least I don't have to stay with Ikuto

The king of cats

Every girl would fall for him

Except me

I didn't just lose my freedom that day

I had also lost my love

My feeling

And

My life….

The end


	11. Ikuto's Death Triangle Death

She was a mouse

She was a mouse

I was a cat

2 worlds that could not collide

Until now

She had never changed

And I'm glad

I loved her the way she was

I sent my sister to the future

And she died

Just as I had planned

Utau was supposed to be the next queen

But I wouldn't let that happen

So I sent her to the future

And she died

I was so happy

I did it so Amu could be my queen

But she never got the chance

I hated that day

I regret that day

I'm still mourning over that day

Not only did I lose 2 people

I lost the girl I loved the most

And my sister

I couldn't bear so much

So I locked my self in my room

No one there to comfort me

Not even my brother Yoru

I wanted to be with them

Especially Amu

I loved her more than anything

I was willing to do anything

But on one day I lost everything

She knew she would never survive

Yet she jumped

When I went down to look

It was already too late

I just knelt there crying

My world is gone

My life is gone

But what pained me the most

Was the fact

That my precious Amu was gone from my life

Forever

She ran out of the room

And went to the tallest tower

She saw me standing there

It happened to fast before I could say anything

She ran to the side and jumped off

I looked

And saw the crimson liquid

I saw her lifeless body in the pool of crimson

I saw my Amu…Dead

She didn't love me at all did she

The fact that she even died

Here, just to escape

All the village people

Came to see

Me in tears

My Amu dead

And a pool of blood mixing with tears

All the village girls tried to come near me

I wouldn't let them

Not close to my Amu

She lay there blinking

The final blow was this

"Bye, Tasade…"

the last 2 words

with her dying breath

even though I was there

she pretended I wasn't

she was thinking of only one person

Tasade

It was the only thing on her mind everyday

I couldn't believe it

She just gave up her life

And she could think about

Was saying good bye to him

Out of all the names she could've said

Only Tasade was on her mind

I felt my heart just shatter

Those words kept playing back in my head

Everything turned black with those 2 words

Everything was nothing to me

I wanted to kill Tasade

If she loved me

She would've just stayed

And she wouldn't have to die

She wouldn't want to escape

Just to go back to him

Enough to die

Just to go back to Tasade

Everything wasn't important

Not important

Nothing was more important than Amu now

The girls got over the guards

They raced to me

I held Amu even tighter

I knew they would get pass

But even that was trivial

My Amu was gone

That was all that mattered

The girls gathered around me

I wouldn't let go of my Amu

No way

As they swarmed around me

I held Amu in my arms

When they saw this

They shouted

This is the witch

I gritted my teeth

Murmur after murmur

I heard

Saying

Ikuto-sama is holding that witch

Why is he holding that witch

Look at how he is holding her

Is he in love with that thing

That was it

I stood up and said

No one dare call my Amu a witch again

Or the blood will stain the walls of my palace

And I'll kill whoever it is…myself

I walked pass them back to my room

Bye Tasade

Bye Tasade

Bye Tasade

Those words rang in my head again

Those 2 words that hurt me the most

2 words that made my world seem….

Empty

If she had something else

I wouldn't be in this much pain would I

Why did everything end like this

I wanted to be with Amu that was all

Tsuki, my youngest sister had died already

Now I have lost Utau

Well I wanted to lose her

But not Amu

Not the angel that I wanted to live for

I wanted her to be with me that was all

But she wished for Tasade

Not me

That was all I knew

Who knew that she would be so frightened

I told her she was to be kept here to serve me

I kidnapped her from the kingdom that day

While my army invaded the kingdom

I snuck in to Amu's room

Grabbed her and ran out

I told my soldiers

I got what I came for

Let's go

They then ran out from the kingdom

I ran with an unconscious Amu in my arms that day

I looked at her

When she was sleeping

She looked much more peaceful

More beautiful

I guess she was just pretty from the beginning

She was strong too

Sneaking from the kingdom

Coming to our lands

To steal her kingdoms goods back

Sneaking in the army

Only the troops knowing she had joined them

To fight in the wars

Yes she had many wounds

And she tended to them all by herself

Until one day I came

And saw her have 2 gashes on her back

5 deep cuts on her arms

And one mark on her neck

I saw her and immediately

Tended to some of the more major wounds

The ones on her back

And 2 cuts on her arm

For some reason she trusted me

I was wearing a commoner outfit

She asked me

Are you from the kingdom of cats

I replied

Yes

Well welcome to the kingdom of the rats

Thank you

For some reason I like you

But you put yourself in danger too often

Coming to the rat kingdom could get you killed

I don't mind

I heard rumor that the princess

Was more beautiful than a rose

So I had to come to see her

You're prettier than the rumors give credit

I'm not that pretty

There is a village beauty

I think you'll find her a true jewel

I was done tending to those wounds

And she said

Don't worry about these they're minor

Ok

Let me show her to you

I usually bring her a gift

So that she will grow

more and more beautiful

Each day

So me and her snuck out of the place

To a small cottage

Everyone said hi to Amu as we walked by

Almost every girl looked at me

Clearly infatuated

**Giggle** you are certainly becoming popular

Even though you are from the cat kingdom

I don't feel too good here

It feels like one of those girls are going to jump on me

Don't worry as long as you are holding my hand

They'll think you're taken by me and won't bother

But let's walk a little faster

There will be only one person I fear from your kingdom

Your king

But I have never seen him so

I have no idea how he looks like

So yeah tell me when he's near

That made me fell like everything will be ruined

I was the king and I wanted to tell her

But since she would be scared to hell I better not

I told her

I'm the prince

My brother is the king

You're the princess right

Yes

So… ummm

I held out her hand and passed her a rose

I love you

I ran off without another word

She chased after me

And when she caught up

She tugged me back so hard

I spun

And we kissed

She broke the kiss and said sorry

I said

No need to be I wanted that kiss anyway

She looked down on the floor

Well I already have someone important to me

I'm sorry

His name is Tasade

In the kingdom of birds

Who knew

My rival then would also be my rival in love that day

Oh

But Utau is from the cat kingdom too

So yeah

I think you'll take appeal

Okay

So we went inside the house

And Amu shouted

Utau!! I bought you something again and this time one of them is way better than any gift…

Hold on I'm changing

Okay!!

A few minutes later she came down

I'll admit she's pretty

But she's too sissy

And trying to be a stripper or something

The clothes you can see 75 of her skin

Ikuto this is Utau

Utau This is my new friend from the cat kingdom Ikuto

Oh well Amu

She whispered something too loud

You bought a way too good looking guy

Well I thought he suited your taste

Amu thanks

Anyway her are some white lilies

Put them in the lake they smell good after bloom

Burn the dead petals for a long lasting incense

Thank you Amu

No trouble

Hey Ikuto how you think of the girl

I don't really want her to be my girlfriend

But a friends okay

That's 'cause I want you Amu to be my girlfriend

Utau got steam

Yes I made her mad

I went outside and kissed Amu

Then I said this

Amu I'm the person you fear most

I'm not the prince but the king of my kingdom

Now you have become my servant

I teleported back to Amu's room

My army invaded the kingdom

I kidnapped her and her imprisonment

I really wanted her to love me

But those nasty rumors said I was evil

And short tempered

All I could even think about was her

Nothing crossed my mind just her face and smile when I met her

But now that's all gone

that was yesterday

and she's already gone

I put her in a case of ice and froze her

I preserved her body in ice

Then I told all my servants from now on to obey Yoru

I went to my Amu

And shut myself in the ice coffin

You can't open the coffin without a laser to cut it open

I locked myself inside

I lay side by side with my Amu and cried myself to sleep

My last thoughts as I froze to death were

Amu, I love you…

The end


End file.
